In the medical field, it may be desired to deliver two separate components to an active medical site. For instance, in the production of fibrin glue, it is desirable to deliver thrombin and fibrinogen to the same delivery site. As with the case in the formation of fibrin glue, it may be desirable to deliver the two components simultaneously and separately so that they only mix at the delivery site. For instance, with fibrin glue formation, if the components are delivered and mixed within a delivery system and then delivered to the delivery site, it is possible to clog the delivery system due to the adhesive nature of fibrin glue. On the other hand, other systems may need mixing at some point within the delivery tube. Of course, clogging of this tube is undesirable.
Previous attempts at mixing the separate chemicals in a delivery system at the delivery site have met with little success. Therefore, common delivery systems may contain the improper mixture ratio of components, or have components mixed within the delivery system and then delivered, albeit over a short path length, to the delivery site. Devices which have attempted simultaneous delivery have been lacking in mechanisms for proper attachment of the delivery tubes. When these tubes clog, forces may cause the delivery tubes to separate from the syringe. Furthermore, systems where mixture is made at the delivery site are very difficult to manipulate. Frequent clearing of clogged components is necessary. Certainly, these present systems have all been virtually impossible to operate with one hand.
Finally, none of the typical two component delivery systems, regardless of the location of the mixture of the two components, have been capable of operating with typical hypodermic syringes locked in place within a sturdy, lightweight, and functional locking mechanism that ensures simultaneous delivery of both separate components in the delivery system. The two component delivery systems have been either too bulky to deliver the two components adequately, or too flimsy to hold the typical hypodermic syringes. Because these systems operate with one hand, they are hard to formulate within a convenient package.